


Shepherd's Lullaby

by smolbunprincess



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbunprincess/pseuds/smolbunprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tradition was tradition. (Note, reccomend perhaps listening to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZk-lP9qTCo when reading.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shepherd's Lullaby

Gentle whispers fill the air as the sun sets on the festival day. Cheer coming to an end, yet people gathered in crowds still. 

By candle light, afar it could be mistaken for the night sky. Candle's twinkling like the stars far beyond human reach. It sets a scene, and in every city it is the same.

At the end of each season, beginning to the next does this festival take place. To children, it is an excuse to stay up late but as they mature shally they learn of why such a tradition has begun.

Human and Seraphim alike wait with baited breath, for the first sign.

It's soft, gentle but it is heard. Throughout Glenwood, the waves began to beat against rocks. The earth rumbles, the fire of candle blazing and the wind brings it together. The melody of the elements is gentle, soothing even and soon does it increase in volume.

It is then do both people and seraphs begin to sing. Gentle melodies ringing throughout the air, and bringing the country together.

No-one knows the origin, that while some would hear the melody on those specific dates and at midnight each time.. No-one knew who, or what was causing it. Yet only when years passed, did lyrics be added and only by the Princess Alisha's command did it become tradition.

Lyrics similar to that of a children's lullaby filled the air, flowing through the wind to reach the intended ears.

The festival was a means of uniting the people of Rolance and Hyland, a symbol that the Age of Chaos has come to a close.

Yet the lullaby was directed to he of legend. To the boy that wielded the blade that cut through despair and sewed harmony in his path. The boy who lost everything, that while even in his eternal slumber did he battle on.

A lullaby composed to give him strength, a song to inspire. A reminder to the boy who slept and lost everything without knowing. An innocent child, the Gentle Shepherd.

The song soon dies down, and children are put to rest with the knowledge that another season has passed. Yet, four still sing.

Four seraphim, joint hand in hand on the hillside where light feeds into the clouded sky. They'd sing for all eternity, even when a part would their song carry on. A means of comfort to the sleeping soul resided beneath.

His journey was at it's end.

But theirs? Not yet.


End file.
